This invention relates to a security bag, and more particularly to a bag which can be securely depended from a mailbox for storage of delivered letters, packages, and the like.
In apartment houses, post offices, and other locations, an individual mailbox is assigned to each resident. Generally, the mailboxes are small and as a result, all the delivered letters, small packages, magazines and the like, cannot be left in the mailbox. Therefore, when a package is to be delivered, the mailman may leave the package, as well as the excess letters that cannot fit in the mailbox, unsecured at a nearby location. This results in a situation which only tends to encourage tampering, robberies, and instrusion of the mail by unauthorized individuals.
Alternately, the mailman will leave a note requiring the resident to make a trip to the post office to pick up the excess letters and/or package. While this is more secure, it does result in an inconvenience, especially when people order magazines on a weekly or sometimes even daily basis.
There is accordingly, a need for the postman to be able to leave excess letters, packages, magazines and the like in a secure manner for only the resident to be able to pick up, and at the same time avoid the requirement of the postman to stuff the excess letters, packages, magazine, or the like in a crowded mailbox, where the excess letters, packages and magazine may not even be able to fit into the mailbox.